School Raze
is a Limited-Time Story Quest that begun on December 7, 2018. Solo Starlight Glimmer: We have an emergency on our hooves! My magic... It-it just stopped working. Twilight, that's never happened before! Rainbow Dash: Yeah! School of Friendship students -- just falling out of the sky! We barely caught 'em in time! It was probably the least awesome thing that's happened to me this YEAR! Twilight Sparkle: Who, whoa, whoa... slow down, everypony! Starlight, take a deep breath and tell me what happened... Quest #1: Show and Tell Quest #2: Smarty-Saddle Twilight Sparkle: W-Wait, what?! I swear, I didn't drop that book, my levitation magic must have-- No, this doesn't make any sense! Magic can't just disappear. Something HAS to be causing this! Cozy Glow: Um, didn't we learn in class about a creature that eats magic? Ter, Tee... Tir-something? Oh, Tirek! What's HE up to? Twilight Sparkle: That's a good point, Cozy! I knew I didn't make you my official Friendship Assistant for nothing. You're like my right-hoof mare! Twilight Sparkle: Tirek... What if he's found some way to escape from Tarturus, or to work from within it?! Everypony, I think we owe him a visit... Chancellor Neighsay: NOT so fast. There are reports from across Equestria of magic failing, and you choose THIS moment to embark on your little day trip?! Chancellor Neighsay: Given the current turn of events, I believe I should act as headstallion. No... in fact, I INSIST. I have far more experience than you, Twilight Sparkle -- your folly stops here! Battle #1: Battle of the Brainiacs (Minions) Note: 'Twilight Sparkle may appear glowing during battles. Tapping her while she is glowing awards bonus Magic Coins (up to 10 taps at a time and 100 taps total before the glow dissapears). This may be repeated every 1 hour. Battle #2: Battle of the Brainiacs (Boss) * Only 1 upgrade (either mane or body) is enough to beat this boss. 'Twilight Sparkle: With all due respect, Chancellor, I DON'T think you're qualified to run our school given your attitude toward our non-pony students. This crisis affects ALL of us! Twilight Sparkle: This is my school... no, OUR school! And I won't let you change it to suit your will! Starlight, I'm putting you in charge as headmare in my place. If things go wrong, get Celestia! Chancellor Neighsay: Grr...! I won't stand for this...! Battle #3: Just Say Nay! (Minions) Battle #4: Just Say Nay! (Boss) * Twilight needs to reach level 9 on both pieces to beat this boss (given that no helpers are active). Twilight Sparkle: Whew... it's a good thing artifacts haven't lost their magic yet! We can use the Key of Unfettered Entrance to get into Tartarus. I gotta thank Cozy for packing it for me... Twilight Sparkle: But... I guess it only works once. Looks like we're, uh, stuck in here for now... But that's okay! Let's focus on finding Tirek first! Applejack: Forget Tirek -- There's a whol BARREL-fulla monsters in here! Fluttershy: Hold on... All of these creatures have lost their magic, just like the Unicorns. They're harmless! So... maybe if we just PLAY with them, they'll let us pass? Battle #5: Sit, Boys! (Minions) Battle #6: Sit, Boys! (Boss) * Twilight must reach level 22 on both pieces to beat this boss (given that no helpers are active). Tirek: Ahh, the Princess of Friendship, here for a visit. What could I have POSSIBLY done to deserve the honor of your company? Twilight Sparkle: We want answers, Tirek. Magic is disappearing from Equestria, and only you could be behind it! Tirek: That's where you're wrong, Princess! Well... almost. I had some help from the outside. A pen pal, you see, whom I instructed to gather talismans for a mighty, magic-sucking spell... Tirek: "Who's my pen pal?" Your dumbstruck faces seem to ask. Welll... I won't part with THAT bit of priceless information so easily! Battle #7: Tirek Redux (Minions) Battle #8: Tirek Redux (Boss) * Twilight must reach level 38 on both pieces to beat this boss (given that no helpers are active). Twilight Sparkle: WHAT?! COZY GLOW is behind all of this?! Oh, I KNEW we shouldn't have left! Everypony at the school could be in danger! We HAVE to get out of here! Rarity: But Twilight, we can't! Your gorgeous gem key SHATTERED when we opened the door to Tartarus, and we need magic to escape! Oh, we're trapped in here FOREVER! What do we do...? Twilight Sparkle: Nothing... UNLESS... Waits in Tartarus might have lost their powers, but there's still a magic that makes up what they are! Maybe we can borrow some of that! Fluttershy: Um... I can help convince the creatures... but I don't know about Tirek. H-He'd never let us borrow his magic willingly... Pinkie Pie: Heehee! Just let ME spend some time with him! I'll show him what it's like to spend a WHOOOLE ETERNITY with Pinkie Pie! Oh Tiiiiiiiiiiireeeeeek! Battle #9: Creature Comforts (Minions) Battle #10: Creature Comforts (Boss) * Twilight must reach level 54 on both pieces to beat this boss (given that no helpers are active). Twilight Sparkle: We made it! But... where's Starlight Glimmer? And Chancellor Neighsay? Don't tell me Cozy Glow managed to manipulate ALL of us! Sandbar: Thank Celestia you're back, Headmare Twilight! Cozy's overthrown Neighsay and trapped Starlight in that magic-draining spell! We've been trying to remove the artifacts powering it... Smolder: But Cozy got all those gullible pony students on HER side, and now they think WE cast the spell! They won't let us through! I am SO sick of this... Yona: No time for friend fight! Friendship of friends is magic, remember? We fight REAL bad pony together -- by being nice and convincing pony students! Like Twilight teach us! Battle #11: Young Six Saviors (Minions) Battle #12: Young Six Saviors (Boss) * Twilight must reach level 70 on both pieces to beat this boss (given that no helpers are active). Cozy Glow: N-No! Wait! Um... are we really going to let these CREATURES destroy the school by getting their claws on our artifacts?! They'll RUIN everything Twilight worked so hard for! Twilight Sparkle: Cozy... I worked hard so that EVERY creature can learn about friendship. So we don't tear each other down -- and DEFINITELY don't kidnap our Chancellors and guidance counselors... Cozy Glow: Ugh, you make friendship so COMPLICATED. Friendship isn't magic, it's POWER! ASnd I've got all the power I need riiiight here! Isn't that right, my students? Twilight Sparkle: Friendship IS powerful, but power isn't why you make friends! I'm sorry I couldn't teach you that... Gallus: Well, you taught us. Come on, guys -- let's fix this! Battle #13: Cozy Cataclysm! (Minions) Battle #14: Cozy Cataclysm! (Boss) * Twilight must reach level 81 (maxed out) on both pieces to beat this boss (given that no helpers are active). Twilight Sparkle: Whew... after all of this, I honestly wasn't sure I could calm those students down... It's lucky I had help. Princess Celestia: Twilight, I think you've done a wonderful job here. After all, it was your students -- Gallus, Silverstream, Smolder, Yona, Sandbar, and Ocellus -- who stood up for true friendship. Princess Celestia: And as for Cozy Glow? Well, one bad apple doesn't spoil the whole bunch. And I'm sure she'll have plenty of time to think on her actions where she's going... Pinkie Pie: Say "howdy" to Tirek for me, Cozy!!! Bonus Round: Magic Chest * Twilight Sparkle doesn't glow during the bonus round. Chancellor Neighsay: Where are those six young creatures? I must thank them for saving me... I thought friendship was something only ponies could share with each other, but you all taught me otherwise... Chancellor Neighsay: I suppose true friendship can require a lifetime to understand... and, of course, a school to teach it. Headmare Twilight, I pledge my support to this institution! Silverstream: Aaaaand now we can graduate, right? I mean, we helped save all Equestria! Twilight Sparkle: Haha! Saving Equestria is nice, but, like the Chancellor said, it'll take more than one semester to learn all there is to know about friendship! The End Helpers *Helpers increase the maximum amount of Magic Coins you can store in the "bag". Other Upgrades *'Note:' When you tap the bag to the left of the number of Magic Coins collected during a fight, all collected Magic Coins will be immediately added into the total amount you own. Great Sage's Garb (Twilight's Outfit) *Finishing the whole outfit gives you a total of 1248 Team Power. Community Community Helpers Trivia * When Magic Coins occasionally appear at Twilight's feet, quickly tap to earn bonus Magic Coins. The amount of Magic Coins increases after you defeat each subsequent boss. Category:Mega Events Category:Limited Time Story Category:Special Currency LTS